


Put A Ring On It

by ireallyloveicecream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agent Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, I'm just gonna do this properly next morning jesus christ, M/M, Spy! AU, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, salty! yurio intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyloveicecream/pseuds/ireallyloveicecream
Summary: COLLABORATION WITH HAPPYFABULOUSMANATEE:Katsuki Yuuri never believed in luck or fate or whatever they call it nowadays. But when the head of his organisation chose him to be one of their pawns in their merry game, he might as well be pushed to think twice. After all, he is about to wed to the heir of Russia's own fancy pancy spy group.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> copied from FanFiction.net :D  
> SB=me, HFM=HappyFabulousManatee  
> HFM: SO HELLO READERS.  
> SB: aha THIS IS JUST LIKE A REAL LIFE VIDEO MAKING SCENE IM LAUGHIN NEVER KNEW IT COULD BE THIS AWKWRD  
> HFM: The shit youtubers go through, amirite?  
> SB: feelsbadman  
> HFM: so lets make this shit quick.  
> SB: ok boss so hi guys im well silverbladeincaseyoucouldn'treadjustnow  
> HFM: Hello yes, and I'm HappyFabulousManatee. I dont have a gadamn account of Ao3 for Heaven knows what reason. I'm the piece of shit SB mentions in her other fic.  
> SB: if you liek viktor and yuuri pissing each other off you can see Never Enough but thats enough of that you're here to see an elaboration of the summary so yeah (HFM: /yells CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT. THAT FIC.) HFM had helped me through mentally to write that fic xD (also a new chapter's coming soon on FF)  
> HFM: BUT ANYWAYS. We decided to collaborate just for the fun of it. (SB: like the YOI trash we are)  
> SB: Credits to HFM for forming the first of the plot :O We'll be alternating writing roles between chapters and editing for each other. The first chapter's hers to take, so GIVE HER THE ROUND OF APPLAUSE  
> HFM: SB GETS CREDITS TOO BECAUSE the raw plot was too painful to read and heck does she know her stuff. Y'all get credits for reading this far and entertaining us. SO LET'S JUST GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Click_. The small flame did little to light up the darkness around him.

Yuuri flips the lighter shut. He sips a patient breath in and flicked it back out, rubbing his thumb tentatively over the metal.

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Click_. The flame lit up once more. Shadows danced across his glasses.

"Yuuri." His partner warned lightly, his sunkissed skin a perfect blend of colour with the wallpaper behind. The Japanese smiled at the man as he attempted to mask his nervousness. Pushing his anxiety aside, Yuuri looked across the street.

Las Vegas was a great place. The lights, the crowds, the thrill of the casinos, the land of opportunities.

Yuuri couldn't help but smirk a little. Opportunities indeed.

A meek knock came from the door and a head of blond and red poked it, "Am I late?"

Yuuri's partner just turned around from his lounge sofa and grinned at the newcomer, "You're right on time, Minami!" The boy visibly sagged in relief before shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried." Minami replied as he sprints towards the both of them.

"Phichit. Our target's out." Yuuri stated, the lighter still twirling around his fingers. "He seems too easy."

The Thai man hummed and got up to stand beside his friend, eyeing outside curiously, "Really? Minako said it was going to be a B-rank mission."

Yuuri snorted. A B-rank for a government official? What a joke. But of course, Yuri was a nice person so he wouldn't say his thoughts out loud. That would just be obnoxious.

Minami scooted closer to get a better look. He sucked in a breath, "Isn't he that senator with a lot of scandals? Why are we targeting him for?"

Phichit shrugged, "Jealous wife, I think. Well, wives." Yuuri turned to the youngest boy and smiled politely, "Well, from what we know, all we got to do get three of his rings and a bone. More specifically, a tailbone. But any bone is fine."

Minami scrunched his face up, "Huh? Sounds like a black magic recipe to me." Phichit grinned at the blond, "You would know that, won't you?"

Somehow, the teen didn't get the hint and tilted his head. "Um.."

"Never mind." Phichit recovered quickly, stretching his arms. "Meanwhile, I've got some digging in to do."

Minami whirled around to blink widely, "Wait, does that mean that you haven't start doing recon on the target yet?!"

Phichit took out a few laptops, letting his fingers fly across the keyboards. "Nope. I'll be done in a few minutes, don't worry."

"We don't have a few minutes!" Minami wailed sparing a worried glance at the official. The plump, aging man was tickling the chin of a much younger woman, luring a chiming laugh from her throat.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the woman. She seemed perfectly innocent; her ruby locks framing an elegantly shaped face, her dress as expensive as Yuuri's spinal cord. But something feels… off about her.

The man kissed her dainty fingers and raised it up, watching her twirl around and settle back into the man's arms. Then he notices- uneven spread of light across her arms, outlining unnecessary amounts of muscles for a hooker.

A familiar gleam dances in her eyes. His instincts screamed.

"Phichit, we've got an Ugly." Yuri cautioned, causing the Thai to look up. Ugly was a term shared between only the three of them for... special people who interfere with their business. He had no idea how the term came about, but it had been a lot better instead of 'that person who's probably going to ruin our mission I don't know man looks like it'.

"What're they like?" He asked.

"Probably another fly." The ravenet shrugged but he follows Yuuri's stare, transfixed. He took a step behind the curtain and sat down, his head under the window, "Redhead, slim, can't be more than five foot two. Looks Russian but I might be wrong." When he was given a look, the Japanese just shrugged, "Just a thought."

Phichit hummed, tilting his head before nodding, "Right then. What do you think she's after?" Yuuri knew that Phichit trusts his instincts, it had saved them numerous times already.

He stared at the ceiling quietly, throwing himself back into his thoughts. If Yuuri had been right about her being Russian, then it meant that they had one of the world's strongest spy organisations after the same target. It wasn't unusual for rival organisations to target the same person but this official isn't particularly infamous for anything. He was just a perverted old man with a lot of luck. Why would the Russian team come after him?

Something buzzed in the dark. "Ah! Minako's sent something." Phichit exclaimed and pulled his extra-super-secure cellphone out. Yuri still makes fun of his hamster phone case but it's just for the giggles. He knew he really shouldn't be throwing stones, since he has his own baby blue phone cover covered in poodles.

He watched his best friend's eyes move through the screen twice before nodding, "Right. We've got an hour to get those rings. ." He looked over to Yuri and Minami, "You guys ready?"

Yuri heaved a sigh before smiling at his best friend, "Let's do it."

Minutes later Minami was in position, his rifle steady. Since Yuri could see him from where he was, the older man coughs with his hand before looking up at the sky. "Sky is still bright." He muttered. Immediately, Minami moved closer into the shadows and was hidden from view. He hummed an approval through the earpiece.

Since they had Uglies targeting the same thing, they couldn't afford to have any loose ends. Just in case someone decided that the other was a threat and unnecessary blood would be shed.

Yuri flipped the lighter and instantly feels his anxiety simmer down a notch. Although he had never smoked in his life, he found lighters such as this very useful. On the other hand, Mari-nee-chan who smokes more than she breathes air and had always managed to forget her own lighter.

The target was closing in, the woman throwing skilled looks at the bodyguards and they gaze back at her in smitten expressions. Yuri raised an eyebrow. He couldn't blame them. If he wasn't gay he would be swooning over a face like that as well.

"Nami, time to make an impression." Yuuri heard Phichit said cheerily through the earpiece.

Just as he finished his sentence, chaos broke out in the streets. Minami took a shot the ground in between the Russian woman and the official.

Instead of going to their boss, the bodyguards turned their attention to the woman. Things were definitely in Yuuri's favour. The man moved swiftly to stoop eye level to the cowering old man.

Once the officials looked up, Yuuri snapped open the lighter and sparked it alight. The man's eyes grew dazed as Yuuri spoke carefully and gently, "Are you okay, sir?" He could see the age spots and wrinkles on the man, his eyes sunken and black circles drooping. The last few strands on his balding head gleamed with oil under the light of the flame.

The man nodded, "Y-yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Yuuri smiled and flicked his hand lightly, causing the fire to stutter. "That's good. Could you give me your rings?"

The old man bunched his eyebrows curiously, "Why?" He sounded like a child asking about the colour of the sky. Yuuri just softened his gaze, his voice teetering towards hypnotic, "Don't you remember, dear? You need to take it off before you go to bed."

The old man nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, yes. How silly of me. Thank you, Felicity."

Yuuri felt his lips quirked. The man took the rings out carelessly and tossed them into Yuuri's hand. The weight of gold and platinum was satisfying in his hand. Yuuri stashed them quickly into his jacket pocket. Then, he turned his attention back to the old coot. "Lovely. Now I think it's time to go to bed."

The moment he shuts the lighter, the man collapsed to the concrete floor.

Before he could move, a sharp blade was pressed against his neck. The feminine smell of flowers filled his nose.

"Hmm, nice party trick. Now hand over the onyx ring and I won't have to bring this knife any closer to where it should be." A silky voice purred into his ear.

Yuuri tilted his head slightly so he could look at his captor in the eyes. Up close, he could see that the youth could not be over her twenties. With at least thirteen years of experience under his belt, Yuuri scolded himself for not being careful. He couldn't afford to be bested by a woman who was certainly younger than him.

"Who do you work for, I wonder." Yuuri slurred in a comforting voice. To his surprise, the teen's eyes glazed over slightly. Her knife hand dipped a fraction and Yuuri found that he could at least swallow.

Curious.

Most agents would have been trained to have nerves of steel and a willpower to match. They weren't easily hypnotised. So this means it's either she was weak willed, a poorly trained agent or a freelancer.

Yuuri was willing to pick the second choice. It was practically impossible to get close to the old pervert without some help.

"I'm waiting. Waiting patiently." Yuuri prodded, his voice a soft lilt.

Suddenly, a scintilla of light sparked in her eyes and her sight refocused. The girl narrowed her eyes and growled, "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way."

Yuuri reacted immediately, flipping her over and pinned her arms above her with one hand. Her eyes blew wide open with fear over the sudden change of positions.

"Excuse me, but I have need to move to give you what you want." He explained politely and took out the onyx ring after a bit of rummaging. Yuuri dropped it into her palm and she closed her hand into a fist instinctively.

Yuuri's placid smile dropped as he leaned in close. He could hear her breath. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, loud and clear and crisp.

"You will fall asleep for the next ten minutes. When you wake up, you won't remember me, or what happened here. During the shooting, you lured the old bastard into an alley and knocked him out. You took his onyx ring, and ran out. But some idiot knocked you over and you fell. Then you will get up and rendezvous with your colleagues. In a three, two." He stared into her foggy blue eyes, making sure she was in trance, "One." His fingers snapped again. The girl sagged and her eyelids lulled.

He got up quickly and made a break for it. The crowds were still panicking. Through his earpiece he can hear Minami having the time of his life.

* * *

In an adjacent building, three pairs of eyes followed the Asian man until he took a swift turn into the next street before disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? What did he do to the hag?" An angry voice seethed.

"Well, whatever he did, it is pretty impressive." His companion mused, clearly intrigued.

The third shadow was silent, burning the image of the man in his head. He felt a sudden spark when he saw the man flicked the lighter. He was definitely something special.

The man hummed as he walked away from the window, "Tell Yakov we got the ring. As long as the mission is completed, we're done here."

He stepped into the candlelight, his turquoise eyes reflecting the yellow glow. The smaller shadow near the window fumed as he walked over, "We can't just let him go like that! He.. he.." The blonde stuttered on his words, too dumbfounded to articulate his thoughts.

"Enough, Yuri. Pack up. We need to take Mila." The man said firmly. Yuri gritted his teeth until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Viktor is right. And if what the man said was true, Mila would be waking up and joining us soon." Yuri looked up at the man and scowled, "You're a fucking wuss, Georgi."

Turning on his heel, he stalked away, making sure the door was shut in the loudest way possible. Viktor sighed, unconsciously pressing his index finger against his lips. "He reminds me of a very angry kitten. So lethal, but so adorable."

Georgi hummed in agreement before turning to the silver haired man. "So, you're just going to leave it like this? Should we tell Mila?" The man thought for a bit, filling the air with silence before shaking his head. "No. After the hypnosis, she would be out of sorts with the new memory. Better not cause anymore confusion for her."

"Yakov will nag you again for being too soft on the kids." Georgi said, crossing his arms.

Viktor shrugged and took his phone out to report to said man, bored. "Mm. What's new?"

"You're the наследник. You're going to inherit the organisation from Master Nikiforov next month. If I were you, I'd have to be like him if the heads are going to accept you. " Georgi huffed.

Viktor just shrugged, "Papa has his own way of doing things, I have mine."

Before either man could say a word, they heard a shout outside the door. The men exchanged worried looks. Mostly likely Yuri was trying to get Mila to tell him more about the Asian.

They headed for the door, only to have both teens storming in.

"Leave me alone, Plisetsky!" Mila sneered, before turning to the other two. She shoved the onyx ring into Viktor's hand before storming into her room.

Georgi just heaved a heavy sigh before looking over to Yuri, "Leave it be, Yuri. She can't remember. Don't force it."

Yuri clenched his knuckles tightly before glaring at Viktor.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Since Yuri always make death threats, neither man put it to heart.

* * *

After they had left the isolated room, Phichit grinned at Yuuri, "Nice trick you did. And a good thing you placed a tracker on that woman too. Now we know where to avoid them. Who knew they were just across the street too, huh?"

Yuuri shrugged before returning the smile, "It's nothing. Let's go get Minami. He's still causing a racket."

Phichit laughed, the chaos outside muffled from the walls of the building.

They climbed up to the rooftop, where their youngest member was.

Minami immediately turned around, rifle pointing at them when he heard the door creaked.

Phichit raised his hands in mock surrender, laughing, "Hold it there, tiger. It's just us."

Minami relaxed and lowered his rifle. The boy grinned sheepishly, "Hey guys! How did I do?" Both men walked over, grinning.

"A pretty good job really. Everyone was probably busy panicking to stop and watch me get the rings." Yuuri praised.

That was when Minami frowned at Yuuri. "Speaking of which, why didn't you kill that woman? She wanted the rings! And she almost skewered you too!"

Yuuri smiled knowingly and gave a half shrug, "Killing her isn't part of my job description. Besides, the ring she wanted wasn't what our client asked for."

Minami hummed in thought for a moment. Then he nodded and stood up, "Great! I learned something new about you, Yuuri-kun!" He grinned wider, "You're very kind!"

Yuuri gave a sheepish laugh and Phichit sniggered, "Yeah, he is. So, do-"

A sudden bright light twinkled far away in Yuuri's peripheral vision. His blood froze as time stopped, just for a bit.

"DUCK!" He yelled, pushing Phichit down and kicking Minami's legs.

The sound of gun shot followed after. For a second, Yuuri thought it was raining. But his glasses were splattered red and he was very sure that rain doesn't look like that.

He heard Phichit choke a strange sound through his throat. Yuuri felt dread creep through his heart.

Lifting his glasses away, he looked down at his feet.

Blood was already pooling around him, a fountain of red from a certain comrade.

Minami had the most surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't come to terms with the shot.

The bullet had went right through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SB: hola bois its my turn to write a chapter, and this time HappyFabulousManatee edits it!!!! <3 Apologies for the late update, I've been very busy these days. For readers of Never Enough, uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WELL THE CHAPTER'S NOT DONE YET SOOOO HAHHAHAHAHHA
> 
> P.S. Did you know HFM draws too? Check her out at insta as @Happyfabulousmanatee!!!!! Her doodles are simply captivating! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The gunshot rang in Yuuri’s ears like thunder. He looked up. 

The bullet hole scorched on the mock target, an embarrassing length away from the bullseye. The outlines of the shot glowed in a red circle and the thin fabric of smoke was overlapping in a dance with the air. Behind he could hear Yuuko facepalm. 

“W-Well, he might not have hit the shot, but you can see his technique is clearly there,” The Japanese redhead said shakily to the junior platoon, who had drank everything in rapt attention. One of the front members, a boy with bright skin and red hair tilted his head to the side. 

“But isn’t he Katsuki Yuuri? That guy who’s the best in covert reinforcement?” 

“Yeah!” Another person at the back thrilled. “He killed so many people through a sniper rifle!” 

“Shouldn’t be like, really good at this?” 

Murmurs of agreements and disappointment flooded Yuuri’s mind. It warped into his own, distorted voice and further into mocking laughter. 

They were right, he thought irritably. He was really good at this. He was the best in his platoon, best in his generation. This shouldn’t be a problem, so what went wrong? He lowered down for another attempt, and immediately a hush reigned over the area. Feeling slightly more confident, his fingers locked around the trigger as the crosshair found its way onto the red of the bullseye in ease. 

Red… 

Minami materialised into view, his auburn highlights glinting under the harsh afternoon sun as he laughed. Then there was red, red blood everywhere, on Yuuri’s glasses, on Phichit’s pants, on the floor, on Minami’s head-- 

A violent breath tore him away from his thoughts, and as if it was the only thing that kept him from having flashbacks, he  _ jammed  _ the trigger. The rifle jerked in an ear-splitting sound. He shot up in faux excitement, hoping. 

Another miss.

He crumpled back, the urge to cry filling up his throat. 

It’s because of him, it’s because of--

“Hey Yuuri,” A gentle voice came. He looked up to see Yuuko smiling faintly at him, hand on his shoulder, the most horrible shade of pity colouring her irises. “Maybe you should rest for a bit.” 

He switched his attention to the platoon behind him. The silence was heavy in something Yuuri didn’t want to interpret, although he knew it all too well. 

“Yeah,” He rasped. He suddenly felt very, very tired. “Maybe.”

Then he got up and left, disappointment and embarrassment filling him to the brim.

 

It’s been three months since Minami’s funeral. 

Yuuri stared at the picture of his former comrade lined on the memorial wall. The room where they hung portraits of their fallen brothers and sisters have always been clean and spotless. Although it did nothing to comfort Yuuri, at least it was quiet here. Yuuri couldn't help but look deeply into Minami's portrait. It was monochromatic just like everyone else’s, but the grin on his face had made the cold black gleam in warmth. It’s almost as if colours would spread back into his slightly tanned face and that sharp-toothed mouth would close and open to laugh, to tell Yuuri ridiculous gossips around his junior division or which new junior has a crush on him or Phichit yet again. Now he would never hear Minami's excited talking that always makes his day or-

“Hey.” 

The Japanese man turned around. Phichit stood behind him in his usual suit, offering a cup of coffee and a sad smile. 

“Still here, huh?” 

Yuuri sighed and took the cup gingerly into his own hands. He took a long sip, trying to pluck any sliver of taste from the warm liquid. 

“Yeah,” Was all he could manage. 

It was a moment before the Thai sighed as well. “Well, at least I know where you are every morning now.” He said. 

Yuuri didn’t reply. 

Phichit, as young and naive than he is, had moved on much faster than he did. Which was completely expected. Yuuri had always been the one who cling onto to his past mistakes, to grieve again and again on what had passed and worship perfection so agonisingly. He knew, he  _ knew,  _ it was always impossible to have just that with the small price of himself, but  _ still.  _

Hot tears stung his eyes. This is too soon, far too soon to happen. 

It should’ve been him. The direction of the bullet was clearly stated that, sharp and gleaming from a sniper rifle. He could’ve just taken the bullet and end the burden that he had carried on his sister’s arms, on Phichit and the rest of the team. 

But no. 

It had to be Minami. It had to be pure, sweet Minami to take the bullet from him. He had been far more helpful than he ever was, exuding this aura of happiness that made people around him laugh the way Yuuri couldn’t. And all he could do was watch as all the potential and happiness in him seep away, as his body crumpled onto the floor into nothing but a cold shell of who he used to be.

His blood grew warmer than the coffee in his stomach. 

Yuuri hated it, hated himself, hated whoever who was cruel enough to even initiate the situation. The paper cup crumpled slightly under his grip. The surface of the coffee shivered and spilled onto his skin, but he hardly cared.  His thoughts flew to the Russian redhead, all his anger sang in satisfaction.

It must’ve been her men. She must’ve came with reinforcements, of course. It would be idiotic to just tumble in and flirt with a high class government official and equally high security alone. There were more of her revolting, filthy kind, ridiculously still plaguing the earth. 

He repeated the vow he made three months ago, quietly. 

He would track them down with every single bit of information he can scour. He would kill them. He would take their bright futures and smash and grind it right in front of their eyes, just like they had done with Minami. 

The next time he ever sees the redhead with those emerald eyes, he would make her pay. 

He turned around to face Phichit. 

“Let’s go.” As much as he would want to go straight to his office to continue his research, he would have to warm up with everyone else if he wanted to avoid Minako to come and start ruining his entire day. Wait, more like his entire month. Minako could keep nagging at him until he did something useful to shut her up.

“Actually,” Phichit raised an index finger. “Your sister told me to fetch you to her office.” 

Yuuri’s eyebrows raise. The anger within him dissipated slightly. “Why?” 

“Dunno.” He shrugged. “She just told me to bring you at the earliest convenience.” 

Yuuri’s eyebrows stayed cocked. It wasn’t rare for his sister to summon him, but usually it was only for daily updates about his squad in the evening and a small chat, never in a morning like this. There were instances where she had invited him for lunch with some other officials, but since Minami’s death she called Phichit for those responsibilities instead. He had felt worse with guilt then, but both he and his sister knew what would happen if he had to do the extra work with the news of someone’s death weighing on his shoulders, and it wasn’t something he would like to recall. 

If she ever had to call him out now, it should be something of absolute importance. 

Yuuri nodded, gesturing Phichit to show the way. 

“Nah-ah,” The Thai chided lightly. He took out a bunch of tissues as he eyed the coffee stain on Yuuri’s hands. “Not before your hand’s are cleaned.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. Phichit was basically his fourth mother, coming after Yuuko and his sister then his blood mother.

Once Phichit was done with him, he discarded the tissues and winked at his best friend, "Can't let anyone think otherwise, eh?" Yuuri couldn't help but groan.

They weave past the crowds in the administration hall, only having the sound of shoes against polished marble to keep their thoughts at bay. A mixture of suited men and covert, military style equipped platoons go past them, some old and weary with death in their eyes, some young and bright with a skip in their step. Yuuri tried not to think which one cheerful Minami might have been if he was alive to ascend to the senior divisions. 

_ If he was alive.  _

They arrived at a reception with a wooden table and a bright smile from a blonde woman. “Welcome, how may I help you?” She said politely. 

“Appointment with Katsuki Mari.” Phichit offered for the Japanese, straightening the collars of his blouse. 

The woman nodded in acknowledgement and dove back into her documents, shuffling through papers until her dainty hands froze on one. She lifted it up and squinted briefly before turning to the two of them with a trained, well-refined apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry, but she seems to be occupied now.” 

Phichit’s mouth moved into an “O” shape. “Well then, that’s weird. She told me to come whenever in the morning. Can you see who’s occupying her now?” 

The earl grey in her eyes froze. “That’s classified information. May I have your clearance?” 

“Phichit Chulanont. Squad Alpha-034.” 

Her hands went to the keyboard and her fingers flew, her lips mouthing the words Phichit had said quietly. She ended the rhythm with a final stab of an ‘enter’ key, glancing at the screen only for a whisper of a moment before switching to a barely approving gaze.   
“She’s with Mr Nikiforov from the Nikiforov Organisation of Russia.” 

Everything tuned out of Yuuri’s vision. Without thinking further he strode past the reception, towards the looming wooden doors behind. It took a few moments of realisation before rapid footsteps matched his, before the blonde and Phichit started yelling, before his mind was too drowned in Minami and the word ‘Russia’. 

True, it wasn’t solid evidence, but it might be the only evidence he could get. Maybe he could find him and the accursed redhead inside, maybe it was this easy to find revenge and end all of it. His fingers curled around the door handle eagerly. He pulled, and the air wailed as the heavy blocks of wood creak into motion, to reveal sunlight filtering beyond. It was barely wide enough to see anything inside, but a familiar voice already interfered. 

“Yuuri.”

His blood shivered at the sound of it. He froze on the spot, letting the door open itself wider.

The room was wide and lavish; no surprise for a grand position in such an honoured and upheld organisation. Marble tiles gleamed in opulent shades of grey like the ceiling. Heavy maroon curtains were draped from every full-length window that gave a view to the training grounds afar. 

In the center of it all a woman in her early thirties sat on a conservative wooden chair, elegance and poise written in every angle of her limbs. Dyed blonde hair was restrained to a tight bun to reveal her almond face poised with thin lips. A pair of hazel eyes that could set a building in hellfire looked at him through long eyelashes. Purest white wrapped around her slim body in a form of a petite dress, but Yuuri knew, just like everybody else who knew her well, what beast she tried to hide inside. 

Katsuki Mari. CEO, veteran, storm with a mind, one of the most respected figures in the ruthless hierarchy of their company, and sister to Yuuri. He recalled almost a year ago when she was just a plain, determined lieutenant fresh off the enrollment list, having to join the organisation later than Yuuri had. She was bright with laughter then, sharing her role of a big sister with everyone other than him. Not that he really minded; 

So much had changed since then. Although she still remained his caring sister, she only did so in privacy.

Across the woman and an expensive looking coffee table, lounging on an equally conservative wooden chair, was the most beautiful man Yuuri has ever seen in his entire life. Silver locks framed the top half of his perfectly angled face and a sharp, inhumanely attractive jaw. His body was as poised as his sisters’, covered in an expensive looking suit that perfectly complimented his lean anatomy. 

His eyes-- oh,  _ his eyes.  _

They lock his own in a tight gaze, and for as long as time stopped Yuuri could almost feel his soul being sucked out into the blue of his irises. That is, until he could see the man’s pupil dilate a fraction. Was it… recognition? Shock? His head spun in confusion. If he had met this person before he certainly would’ve remembered him. 

"Yuuri." 

His sister’s words brought his attention back. It was firm and half-mixed in frustration, and he knew perfectly why so. Judging by how powerful and important looking Mr. Greek God seemed, he must’ve interfered a very, very major meeting. 

"You called for me." He protested lamely. 

Two things happened within heartbeats; she narrowed her eyes in chiding scrutinisation, before flinging them wide open, like an explosion of eureka in her head. It was usually a subtle move, but this time it’s almost as if she just thought of something that could save the world from cancer. 

“I have an assignment for you.” 

Viktor turns away from Yuuri to face the woman once more.  “I’m sorry, isn’t this supposed to be a private meeting?” His voice was husky, the pronunciation of the words dancing in the same accent as the redhead from the mission where Minami was killed. Something inside him flared, and it took all the strength in the world to contain it. 

Mari ignored the man. “Nikiforov, meet my brother Katsuki Yuuri.” 

They look at each other again, this time in even more awkward silence. The bewilderment in his eyes turned into a calm apprehending gaze, attempting to strip him bare. Yuuri brought all of his mental shields up, carving his stoic expression he had trained so hard for deep onto his face. 

“Nice to meet you,” He managed. “Mr. Nikiforov.” 

The man didn’t reply, simply continuing to uphold his gaze. Yuuri’s shoes suddenly looked very shiny.

"So, Yuuri, are you single?" Mari took up the conversation from which she left off. Yuuri, on the other hand, was so surprised he almost jumped. Almost.

_ What the hell?  _

It was such a personal question, something not even asked when it was just the two of them, let alone in this kind of situation right in front of someone he just met, something that was anything but fit for a casual conversation about relationships. He looked at his sister for any telltale signs that she was actually joking. Fat chance. Mari became a stick in the mud the moment she became CEO.

“Um…” The Japanese man shifts uncomfortably in his position, trying very hard not to look at the beauty of a man who was now glaring at his sister. 

“...Yes?” It came out as an unruly squeal and Yuuri just wanted to die. Please let there be a black hole underneath his feet right now.

She turned back to the Russian man. He looked as if he would very much like to wring Yuuri's neck then Mari's then the President of the United States.

“My sincere apologies for the sudden interference of my brother, Nikiforov. But if we are proceeding to our peace treaty, I require him in this plan.” 

Mr. Nikiforov shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Wait, I’m pretty sure we  _ don’t.  _ The plan is as easy as it can get; we join hands in terms of marriage. That’s it.”

Yuuri widened his eyes. Before their parents had died they always pressured her to get married, retaliated by her complaints of her preference to stay single. Her stunning growth throughout the organisation, all in independent effort in a matter of months was more than proof. 

“I have no plans of marrying anyone,” Mari confirmed his thoughts cooly. “I’ll make it clear; I’m asexual. I don’t like guys, nor girls. I don’t like you, and I don’t see a point in forming a bond so.” 

A silver eyebrow raised. “That’s awfully selfish of you to prioritise your personal tastes over the organisation.” 

“Yes, but I’m also taking you into consideration. Your father has told me you’re … not into women.” Mari waved her hand around as she threaded her words carefully. “My brother here has the same preference too."

When the last few words left her mouth, everything in Yuuri froze. Suddenly the situation made a lot of sense. 

The silver haired man widened his eyes as well, connecting two and two the same time he did. There was a ghost of a second when they shared their third eye contact before the Russian switched back to Mari. “What are you suggesting by that?”

Mari crossed her legs, settling her upper body weight on the right side of the chair with a cross of her arms. A movement of someone with power, with wisdom, with everything calculated precisely and efficiently that Yuuri trusted very much. He had willingly fought through storms, paved through impossibilities to abide them. But what came next didn’t seem like anything he had himself signed up for. 

“I’m suggesting that in order for both of our organisations to thrive as one, my brother, Katsuki Yuuri, and you, Viktor Nikiforov will be the ones to get married. It's a much better combination, I'm sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment or a kudos to make our day! <3   
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> mmMMm whatcha sayyyy  
> So that was HappyFabulousManatee's chapter! Hope you liked it!  
> You can find her on FF as well as she loves HunterxHunter and Naruto through her own individual works! Go check her out if you're intrigued by writings like this, she won't disappoint!


End file.
